


(none of that is gonna get me) closer to you

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, and it takes place in america, because i couldn't think of a better reason for him to be upset?, george is in a bad mood because either uncomfortable beds or not being in the same room as his boys, i don't know don't ask too many questions, jaymi is in this a lot, louis is in a bad mood because zayn won't share the pot, might as well while we're indulging tour fantasies amiright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They both go quiet for a while. Louis looking grumpy and fed up and George staring at him dumbly while he tried to assess whether or not he should leave. He decides on staying and finds his way through the minefield of dirty socks and discarded candy wrappers to plop down on the couch next to Louis and snuggle up to his side. George didn't know how Louis would react, but giggling wasn't anywhere near what he expected.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Is cuddling your solution to everything?" He asks, to which George nods and hums appreciatively. "Guess what I've heard about you is true then."</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Rebecca wanted George and Louis, and hey- ask and you shall receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(none of that is gonna get me) closer to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shensley (endverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/gifts).



> Do you ever not have any idea what to call something for the longest time and then it hits you like a ton of bricks? That's me rn. God bless Boys Like Girls for giving me titles.
> 
> So anyway, the far too complimentary about my writing skills Rebecca ((@louiscarteruj)) wanted me to write this for her, and since she managed to make me ship George and Louis I was all too happy to oblige. Then this happened and it is basically 2k words of equal parts grumpy boys and so much cute stuff I have a sudden urge to go slaughter things in Minecraft to make up for it. I really don't have too much else to say, so just read now, K?

Hotel mattresses are lumpy and uncomfortable, it's a known fact. It's just that George thinks they should be able to afford hotels that have nicer mattresses. They're touring with One Direction for Christ's sake, in the nicest hotel he's ever been in in his entire twenty-one years of life, and the mattress is wonky and lumpy. Not only that, but he's in a room by himself. He isn't used to that. Usually when they travel, the four of them are shoved into one or two rooms and it's not uncommon for any of them to share beds. Having a king sized bed to himself doesn't feel right and for some reason, maybe it's still just the mattress, it puts him in a bad mood.

He's still in bed by the time JJ is banging at the door, yelling at him to get his arse up and come up for breakfast. Knowing he won't leave until he's up, George begrudgingly gets out of bed and puts on a pair of pants.

* * *

Everyone meets up in Niall's room for breakfast, and upon walking in, George is hit with what smells like stale beer and something he can't quite out his finger on. Not sure he really wants to, if he's being honest with himself. JJ on the other hand doesn't seem phased by it as he plops himself down between Liam and Jaymi to look over the room service menu. Across the room, Zayn has already fallen back to sleep on the couch. Josh also appears to be asleep at the small table, his face covered by his arms crossing over his head. George is glad he isn't the only one who still might as well be sleepwalking.

Actually, they all seem to be in various stages of disarray. On one hand there's Harry, who's only wearing his boxers and whose hair looks like there may be a family of squirrels nesting in it. While on the other, there's JJ, all bright eyed and bushy tailed and cheerful in a way that makes George almost want to punch him. But he doesn't. Instead he mumbles something about making coffee and shuffles over to the cheap machine on the counter.

"Morning, George." Niall chirps from where he's sitting, also in just his boxers, at the end of the bed, fingers tapping away at the PlayStation controller in his hand. Louis' next to him, nudging at him with his shoulder every few seconds like they're playing actual footie and not just FIFA.

George makes some sort of grunting noise in response. It's too early for conversation. He needs at least one cup of coffee before he'll be able to talk to anyone politely. Luckily, Niall doesn't seem to care. Smart lad.

While he waits for his coffee, he takes a look around the room. A week into the tour and everyone is already so casual with each other. Josh finally stopped fangirling after a few days of non-stop  _"I can't believe we're on tour with One Direction"_ and  _"this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."_  Really, he's rather lucky his own bandmates didn't kill him. Admittedly, George was a bit starstruck himself for the first day or so, but at least we was aware that they were just regular human beings. One learns that fairly quickly when he's asked if he has any spare condoms by Niall Horan.

His coffee finishes brewing just as there's a knock on the door. There's an actual moment of silence while glances are exchanged silently asking who was going to open the door.

"Oh for God's sake," Jaymi sighs and smacks the table with his palms as he stands up, effectively startling Josh awake, to go answer the door. There's some words exchanged that George can't quite make out before the heavy door closes and Jaymi reappears with their breakfast cart.

Almost immediately Niall drops his controller and runs towards breakfast, leaving a very disgruntled Louis in his wake.

"You can't just leave the game like that!" Louis screams at him, accent coming in particularly thick and waking Zayn.

"It's a game, Lou. Come eat." Niall mumbles through a mouthful of bacon.

"Not until you finish our game." Louis' got his arms crossed across his chest, and if George didn't know any better he'd think Louis was going to throw a fit. Then again with Louis Tomlinson, anything is possible.

George eyes Niall, waiting for his next move, but after a few seconds it becomes apparent that he's elected to ignore Louis, who looks like he's about to scream or get up and jump on his bandmate's back or something and this just looks like the day will go downhill fast if he doesn't do something.

"I'll take his spot." George offers and sets his mug down on the counter. Louis' eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Shelley! Good lad, take a seat!" He's grinning ear to ear as George walks over and plants himself on the couch. George takes one more glance around the room as he picks the controller up just in time to see the relieved look that Jaymi's giving him and the half thankful, half pitied look from Zayn before Louis hits play again.

* * *

George has to remind himself that nobody in America knows who he is even they leave the hotel a few hours later and the girls outside suddenly go quiet. The few that do however make up for the others lack of enthusiasm, and talk his ear off for a good half hour. He overhears a few questions to the others about Olly and Caterina and Princeton, which puts a huge smile on his face because it's nice to have fans that care about their families.

They're all finally shoved into the bus after getting angrily shouted at by security that they're already running late and they need to sound check at the venue. George is suddenly reminded of his bad mood and is ready to snap at the bodyguard for being so pushy when Jaymi puts his hand on his shoulder and steers him toward the bus.

"Easy, love. He's just doing his job." Jaymi leans in close to whisper in his ear, making the girls behind them  _'_ _aww_ _'_  over them.

George wants to say something to the effect of  _'he doesn't have to be such a prick about it'_ , but he chooses to keep his mouth shut. Nodding stiffly instead while they board the bus.

* * *

With a few hours to kill before the show after the sound check, George ends up wandering the back lot of the arena while scrolling through his phone. It's probably not the wisest idea, but its a fairly open area and if he does run into something, it's not like there'd be anyone to see anyway. Last he knew everyone else was inside, either sleeping like someone with half a brain cell would do or calling home before it got too horribly late in England. But George called home on the drive over and he's too wound up to sleep, much to the annoyance of a certain Zayn Malik, who threw a pillow at him and banished him outside.

George decided to consider the pillow assault as an act of love.

His wandering eventually lead him to where the buses were parked and quickly discovered he wasn't alone when he heard grumbling for the larger of the two. Upon entering the bus, George found a disgruntled looking Louis Tomlinson pacing back and forth up the main aisle, muttering curses under his breath and only stopping once he realized he wasn't alone.

"You too?" Louis asked, continuing his mumbling when George nodded yes until he threw himself down on a couch. "He always does this. Kicks me out like 'e's king'a the world."

George is utterly confused, because he had been lead to believe that Zayn and Louis were fairly close. And he said just as much.

"That doesn't mean he's not an arsehole when he's tired. Jus' wanted to know where he hid his stash, know he has it somewhere. Smelled it on him."

Suddenly, George realized what the other smell in the hotel room that morning must've been.

They both go quiet for a while. Louis looking grumpy and fed up and George staring at him dumbly while he tried to assess whether or not he should leave. He decides on staying and finds his way through the minefield of dirty socks and discarded candy wrappers to plop down on the couch next to Louis and snuggle up to his side. George didn't know how Louis would react, but giggling wasn't anywhere near what he expected.

"Is cuddling your solution to everything?" He asks, to which George nods and hums appreciatively. "Guess what I've heard about you is true then."

George isn't sure if that's a good thing or not, but assumes that it's well intentioned. He hums again and since Louis isn't attempting to make him move, settles in against him. It's hard not to. Louis' unusually warm and it's easier to find a soft spot to rest his head against than it is on any of his own bandmates.

Within a few minutes George feels Louis slowly curling up around him, first resting his head against George's and then wrapping an arm around his middle. Tight, but still gentle, like he's not sure George didn't fall asleep and he doesn't want to wake him up. He does fall asleep though. No matter how hard he tried not to.

Neither of them knows how long it's been, but they wake up to voices calling their names among other indistinct chatter. Louis reacts first, grumbling in a sleepy haze and nuzzling closer against George's neck like maybe that way they'll all go away. But they don't. Instead, that get closer, and eventually George hears footsteps coming up the steps to the bus and then down the short hallway.

"Awww," Someone, maybe Harry, coos softly once he spots them and a few more voices follow. George thinks he hears a little _'click'_  , like a phone camera going off. He scrunches his nose up and shifts closer to Louis to avoid them.

"Hate to break up the lovefest, but the show must go on." It sounds like JJ this time, the voice is more familiar.

"Got an hour, Georgie Boy, c'mon." Someone's stroking his hair, so it must be Jaymi, because it's how he always wakes George up.

There's some more light prodding from the others and George figures the only way to shut them up is to actually  _get_  up, so he has little choice but to untangle himself from Louis and sit up. This must bother Louis, because he whimpers a bit before sitting up himself and rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

"Rise and shine, sunshine." Liam says a little too cheerfully- Louis immediately cracks one eye open to shoot him a glare. George reaches to smooth his hair back carefully to calm him until he's finally forced to get up to prepare for the show, with a promise that they'd pick up where they left off later.

Which is exactly what happens that night, and most every chance they get for the rest of the tour, to the point where they start sharing bedrooms when they don't have to sleep on the bus. And if George is being honest with himself, he couldn't say he minded the lumpy hotel mattresses anymore.


End file.
